


pride

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome, M/M, Smut, or kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if love is more than enough, why can't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaisonSnow (TyStark13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【授权翻译】pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951842) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> Hey, so this idea's been bugging me since forever and I thought why not?   
> Also, I made this specially for my lovely cheesecake aka [ TyStark 13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow) who's been so wonderful to me <3   
> And I know it's late (well it's been 2 months late), but just consider this is as a 'gift' :P 
> 
> To everyone, enjoy and don't kill me afterwards?

When you think of Mats and Roman Bürki, you would probably imagine both of them as someone dominant (or at least topping). In addition, the idea of both of them being together will never cross in our mind. However, the truth is, the craziest thing could happen. After all, we’re living in a mad world, aren’t we?

So you see, Mats and Roman are indeed dating. As to how long, they don’t remember because well, they are not the person who is going to be sappy and celebrating stuffs like that. It’s really a wonder how they could even be together at the first place.

(Maybe it’s when Mats heard a rumor about the new goalkeeper and he’s looking information about the man. Or maybe when they met accidentally when they’re on holiday and found out they have lots in common than they thought they could).

Well whatever in the past, Roman and Mats are an item. That’s the reason why they are being assigned a room together and lean onto each other on the bed right now. Yet somehow, they have never gone beyond kissing or making out. Just a little bit of releasing themselves, but nothing further.

“You know,” Roman chuckles suddenly. Mats is lying on the bed, too tired with the practice, while Roman is just sitting on the edge of it because the goalkeeper just finished his bath. “We have never gone more than _this_.”

“What are you suggesting?” Mats turns his head to look at Roman’s back. “That you want to have sex with me?”

“To put it bluntly, yes, I suppose, but –“ He slightly shifts his body to face Mats and leans down. “Guess, our _pride’_ s hindering us, don’t you think so?”

With no reply from Mats, Roman knows that his hits the jackpot. Instead of being gloomy, he smirks and pecks Mats on the captain’s lips. “Well, I’ll have things that I’m sure could _settle_ this. What do you think?”

Mats grins at the question, not knowing fully well what Roman’s implying, but somehow it seems interesting. “Whatever you have in mind, I guess it’ll be thrilling to find it out.”

Roman snickers at that and gives a longer kiss this time. “It’s settled then. If we _wins_ the next time, I’ll arrange _stuffs_.”

.

.

They won, a beautiful and brilliant win if one could add. Therefore Mats is looking forward to what Roman is actually ‘thinking’. He texts Cathy that he would probably not going home that night and his wife said that it’s fine since she, herself, has other _stuffs_ to do. Mats laughs at that. Not like it’s something funny, but just the irony of everything is a joke to him already.

He shakes his head. Nah, it’s not the time to think about _sappy_ thoughts. He just finishes his shower when he feels his phone’s vibrating on the desk. It’s a message of a room number from Roman. Mats smirks. Really, this better be _interesting_. He quickly changes to a white wife-beater and some black boxers – not like he’s going to need that anyway _later_ , so why the dress up?

Seeing that he’s ready to go, he walks to the room number. He has plenty of ideas what Roman could do, but if Roman’s thinking that he’ll just go _bottoming_ without any effort, boy does that Swiss man underrate him. However, what he is not prepared is the sudden blindfold that greets him once he’s inside the room and the fact he’s being pushed further.

If this is how Roman is going to play –

He opens his eyes, blinking many times and he forgets what he wants to say before as what appears before him is a view that only one could dream of. Roman greets him with a smirk and a light kiss. “I hope you love my idea.” It’s not a question, more like a statement because the goalkeeper knows very well that Mats is _loving_ the idea very well.

Fuck. He grabs Roman’s head and embraces him in a kiss before paying his attention back to the sight before him. There, in front of him, on the bed sat two players he knows so well in a middle of savoring each other through kissing and has he mentioned that both of them are naked? Mats licks his lips and he knows that Roman could see that.

“Well,” Roman coughs. “Apparently _they_ also have the same issues with us.” Mats raises his eyebrows, demanding for more answers. “If neither of us willing to _bottom_ , neither of them wants to do the otherwise, so I thought, why not?” The Swiss-man winks at the captain and Mats holds his breath. “And, I think we’re not here just to watch them, don’t you think? Who’ll you take?”

Somehow the question is supposed to be a _taboo_ , but blame it on the heat or whatsoever that Mats could care less about that right now. He grins at Roman, “Oh Roman, I thought you already know?” Roman, smirking, nods at that and walks at the same pace with Mats to join the couple on the bed.

“Well, well, what do we have here, hmm?” Mats says, darkly. He puts one of his kneels on the bed and moves closer to the couple, Roman comes from the other side. As Mats approaches the older of the couple, Roman approaches the youngest of them. Mats pulls the hair a bit harsh than he’s intended but seeing there’s no complain to that, Mats continues with his act. “So _Marco_ ,” he licks the saliva trailed from Marco’s lips, tasting the blonde. “Has _Erik_ not satisfied you enough that you agreed to _this_?”

Marco is trying to catch his breath and Mats doesn’t give a chance when he leans down to bite Marco’s exposed neck. His hands caresses the blonde’s body slowly downwards and stops at the nubs. Teasingly pulling one nub, while pinching the other one. Listening to the moaning sound from Marco, Mats couldn’t stop his lust for the other man. He bites Marco’s neck to leave a red mark and he’s somehow proud that it means that the blonde _belongs_ to him now.

He looks up to his opposite where Roman is having a fun time with Erik, the other one of the couple. Their eyes meet for a couple seconds and somehow they just _know_. Mats smirks and Roman nods. It’s a good sign for Mats to then continue his hand somewhere else and explore Marco’s body. He ends up his journey on Marco’s harden cock. Instead of playing with it, Mats moves his hands to the balls and squishes them, playing with them like a children. Marco’s body arches in pleasure and the voice just gives more encouragement for Mats to continue.

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? Wonder if you would _beg_ just to get this sort of pleasure?” Mats whispers on Marco’s ears and the blonde’s shivers from it. Fuck. Mats curses himself. He knows Marco could be such a _whore_ sometimes but if only he knows Marco could show this side –

(Then what Mats? What would you do?)

The captain shakes his head quickly and use his left hand to grab Marco’s chin. Lifting up the blonde’s head to look straight at the view before them – Roman sucking Erik’s tit like there would be milk coming out from that. The view looks so hot and Mats thinks he should also try to do this. Judging by the uneven breath coming from Marco, it seems the blonde is thinking the same too.

But, it wouldn’t be fun if Mats just gives the blonde what he wants, right?

He chuckles, leaning his head closer to Marco’s ear. “Do you want it?” He could feel Marco’s body quivers. “Do you want me to lick your tit? Or do you want me to suck it until it _dry_?”

“Hah n – no.”

“Hmm? No? Shame, I bet you’ll find it enjoyable seeing that _slut_ over there,” He pulls Marco’s chin to look at the view again. “ – enjoys it so much, I bet you’ll do too.”

“Mmm…” Marco moans at Mats’ right hand playing with his ball.

“Oh, or you want Erik to do it for you? I wouldn’t mind, that would be quite –“ He purposely put his mouth on Marco’s ear and whispers, “ _hot.”_

At the respond he gets, Mats knows exactly what the answers. He looks at Roman who’s still sucking Erik’s tits like no end and Mats shouts. “Roman,” it makes the goalkeeper stops what he’s doing. “It seems my _slut_ over here would want his tits to be sucked by your _slut_ , while you’re doing that to your _slut,_ could he do that to mine?”

Roman chuckles. His Swiss accent answers, “Of course, now Erik, you know what to do, right?” Mats sees Erik nods before leaning closer only to be stopped by Mats.

“Wait, Marco’s the one wanting for _it_ , so he should be the one doing the working. Now Marco, shouldn’t you show Erik how much you want it?” Mats doesn’t know that he has _that_ in his tone, but Marco obeys him nevertheless. He kneels closer to Erik and straightens up his body so his chest is in front of Erik’s face for the latter to have an easy access. Roman is still busy with his activities and Mats enjoy the view.

Roman is sucking Erik’s left tit with the latter sucking Marco’s. He just realizes that Roman is naked and Mats chuckles at how fast the goalkeeper has done. Seems like, he should also join them and so he takes off his wife-beater. However, he left his boxer behind for later purposes.

Normally he wouldn’t call himself a voyeurism, but it’s like watching a porn except it’s _live_. He sneaks his hand into his boxer and feels that his hardened length. At the moaning sound of Marco, Mats snaps his attention back and sees that it’s enough for the time being. He _orders_ Marco to come back to him and for once – _for once_ – he feels like kissing Marco.

(That sucks because it’s not supposed to be happening)

When Marco is back in his arm again, he asks the blonde to take off his boxer and while doing so, his hand sneaks behind Marco’s back and playing around the latter’s rim. “So, this one haven’t been touched, I assume?”

“I bet some toys already did though,” Roman interrupts and Mats smirks.

“Really?” He asks back to the man kneeling before him right now, seemingly enchanted with his cock. With how _enormous_ his cock is, Mats is not surprised with the reaction. With the licking lips, Marco looks up with those puppy eyes. “Answer me!” He talks, a bit louder but not in a surprising tone.

Marco nods slowly, a bit shy. “Oh really? You’re so talkative on training, now you are so calm, do you enjoy being _dominated_ that much?”

“No, not like – arghh!” He’s stopped with the sudden intrusion to his rim. Mats’ finger is now inside of him.

“So what is it then?”

Mats loves to see the conflicted expression on Marco’s face, pain and pleasure are so evident there. He just couldn’t help it. “Come on Marco, tell me then, what do you want to do? Do you want me to stuff your mouth with my cock _or_ you want me to let you have a taste on it?”

It’s a gambling Mats’ willing to take. He loves to see when Marco glares at him even though it’s obvious that the striker is blushing. He smirks. “Answer your _captain_ , you don’t want to be _punished_ , do you?”

“…s – stuff me with your – Marco gulps – cock, fill me up.”

And Mats can’t stop himself anymore. He grabs Marco’s hair even though he knows that tomorrow Marco would make a tantrum out of that and pushes his cock inside Marco’s mouth in once. Glad that Marco has a good gag reflex or he might accidentally chokes the younger man and he doesn’t want to end everything just yet. His finger inside Marco’s hole is still doing its job and seeing how Marco is already sated with that, guess he should put more. Once a time he groans in pleasure and the knowing that Roman is in the same room looking at him put him on edge, but he won’t come just yet.

Staring back at Roman, he knows the other man is thinking the same with Erik’s ass presenting before the goalkeeper.

And here Mats thought he’s a _sadist_ enough. He chuckles.

“Guess your _slut_ doesn’t do a great job if you are able to chuckle like that, Matsi~” Roman is taunting him because it’s not that Marco is doing a _bad blow job,_ but well, not like Mats couldn’t indulge with the idea.

He lets go of Marco’s hair and slowly trail the blonde’s back. He admires the back, so small and a bit fragile but it holds so many responsibilities. He also has _seen_ some photos of how _lonely_ that back is, but the people just don’t _know_. They are not Mats or Marco or anyone and what they presume of Mats and the others are just a fragmented of their imagination anyway. People just want to believe what they want to believe. Mats snickers inside his head. Since when he becomes such a poetic anyway?

Watching his two fingers being sucked in is arousing and suddenly another idea comes across his mind. Abruptly he pulls back his two fingers that causes Marco to groan. “Did I tell that you could stop?” Mats’ voice warns the blonde and the latter quickly continues to his previous activities.

“Well, I think the hole is a bit lonely, don’t you think, Roman?” He uses both his hands to stretch the asses apart and it’s obvious that Roman could see it. Of course the Swiss-man understands as he then asks Erik in a nice voice to lick the hole as what he’s about to do to the younger man.

The lapping voice of the licking sound echoes throughout the room and Mats never thinks he could be able to be in such situation. Guess he really needs to thank Roman for that. Seeing as how sloppier Marco is now than before guess what Erik’s doing down there is affecting the blonde.

As sloppy as Marco could be, the blonde is still doing a great job. Sometimes he could feel Marco’s tongue is licking his tip, sometimes it would then swallow him whole and for the lack of that, the blonde will cover it with his hand.

“I bet if you’ll be a great cock sucker and then I’ll just let you warm my cock all day when we’ve finished training.” Mats looks at Roman who has stopped rimming. “Roman, don’t you think it’s time for us?” Roman just nods at that and he lifts Erik’s body easily. Mats pulls Marco’s head and does the same. He whispers, a bit concern in his tone. “I hope you’re prepared.”

He positions Marco above his cock and slowly pushes his cock inside. Marco moans when his tip’s entering and for a sec Mats is worried that Marco needs a bit more preparation. However, the blonde’s grip tighter around his shoulders assure him to continue. “Hah – I – nggh.”

Can’t take it anymore, Mats snaps. He pushes Marco onto the bed and finally doing it in a missionary style. He says to himself that it’s the best way to forces himself more into Marco and at the same time thrusting in animalistic speed.

(Although actually he just wants to see Marco’s face in ecstasy and that he’s the cause).

He glances at Roman who does it in another style. Erik is kneeling, _presenting_ to Roman who just takes the latter. Suddenly Mats takes the initiative to move a little bit to his side and pauses himself just to kiss Roman – to make sure. They both use their tongue to dominate an endless battle and if not for the needs of oxygen and the moan from beneath them, Mats thinks they would continue until there’s a _winner_.

.

.

Marco is kissing Erik. It seems that looking at Mats doing that to Roman, the blonde takes the initiative to grab Erik’s face with his hands and kiss the other man. That kiss doesn’t last long as Mats comes back to thrust inside him harder than before and Marco would be lying saying that he doesn’t enjoy Mats so _beastly_ like that.

He always knows there’s something _more_ from his captain. He lets go of his kiss and holds onto Mats. With each thrust, he’s brought to the pleasure that he _longs_ for. He glances at Erik who has his eyes closed and he _knows_.

“Ahh, ohhh, fuck Mats, harder _harder_! Pl – please!” He couldn’t believe he just begged, but he didn’t regret it as it seems to trigger something inside Mats that makes the latter to thrust him even harder and faster.

His mind becomes foggy and soon he comes for the first time. Amazing that he could restrain himself, but between him and Erik, he’s always the one with more resistance to coming and he needs more ministrations to come. Finally he founds his own _switch_.

Mats keeps pushing his spot that brings him pleasure. Moaning like a slut, he doesn’t care what he looks like right now because that’s the least in his mind right now. He also loves how Mats doesn’t treat him like a fragile doll and instead pushing him harder and harder. This is what he _looks_ for.

.

.

Mats needs to come soon especially after seeing Marco covers in the latter’s own seed. Somehow, he loves the idea of Marco covered in come, but for _now_ , coming inside Marco is what he wants to do. It’s not like he’s trying to _claim_ Marco or anything though. Nothing like that at all.

“Fuck, so tight. Can’t believe a slut like you could have this tight hole.” At his words, Mats feels that his cock is being squished and damn he doesn’t think he could be aroused more. While he’s thrusting, he’s tempted to somehow – he shakes his head quickly and focus on what he’s doing.

“Let’s come together.” Roman whispers to his ear suddenly and with a last glance, he smiles. They nod and with one last thrust, he comes the same time with Roman.

.

.

After a heated session between them, both Marco and Erik are now lying down on the bed, sleeping and covered by the blankets. Mats walks to the balcony, wearing his clothes from before. He hears footsteps and waits for Roman to join him with a glass of milk.

“Thought you might need it.” Mats accepts the warm milk. Roman sits on the other chair and looks at the stars together with him. “So, what about it?”

“Good,” Mats replies curtly.

“Good? I just brought us the greatest sex and you only said good? I’m hurt.” Roman teases.

“Alright,” Mats snickers. “Mind-blowing, I suppose.”

“That’s better.” They sip their milk in silence and Mats knows that some words are better left unsaid _for now_.

“Think we should continue _this_?” Roman asks again.

Mats shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. “Let’s see what tomorrow talks for us.” Roman nods at the question, seemingly satisfied enough, although actually both of them already _know_ the answer to that question because – oh well.

That night, Mats realizes, something will be different in the future.

.

.

(There’s no way _they_ will end _it_ up here).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating whether I should continue this in the other point of view or just left it hanging like this. Nevertheless. Thank you for reading.   
> Would love to hear what you thoughts :)


End file.
